


On The Other Side Of The Coin

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Sort Of, Tsunderes tsunderes everywhere, When you build trust and friendship over two oblivious boys, probably, tiny spoiler for Charlotte's backstory, understanding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Me exploring how similar these two pairings are.





	On The Other Side Of The Coin

"Stupid Asta! Stupid, stupid, stupid boy!" Grumbled Noelle as she stormed through the forest of their hideout, eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed. One of their rare days of not taking on any missions, the majority of the Black Bulls member decided to sit around (with permission from Yami) to chat and play games. It all seemed typical Black Bulls behavior; with Luck and Magna running around, Charmy making and eating food, Gauche talking to his sister through his mirror, Gordon and Grey hanging out with each other, Vanessa drinking, and Asta....

Asta had been currently mixed up with Luck and Magna's behavior, so all that left Noelle with was her sitting on the couch, looking at the chaos around her.

 _To think she was accepted by the Black Bulls._ With a slight huff, Noelle crossed her arms and stared down at the table. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about being accepted by the worst of the worst, when not even her family had accepted her, but in some ways, she was glad. Being born from a Nobel family, she had a lot of pressure on her, especially when the mother she hardly knew had died, and it had appeared her siblings blamed her for her death. Knowing that her magic was out of control was embarrassing for both her and her family, and having them shun her for it had hurt. She grew up being teased relentlessly for it, ignored and belittled, to the point where proving herself to her family had been her identity. To not cause anymore embarrassment, she pretended she hadn't stained her family's name whilst secretly trained her water magic in hopes for it to one day become true, and her family would love her again. She had been that way until....

She balled her hands into a fist against her outfit.

Until the Black Bulls. Until Captain Yami. Until _Asta_.

 _They_ had accepted her when her family couldn't. _Asta_ was the one who'd told her she was strong, even if she couldn't control her magic. Asta looked at her in admiration, rather than disdain, as he told her how amazing and cool her magic was, how they'll get strong together, and practically made being a failure seem okay. Nobody rebutted his words, didn't say anything bad about her, about how awful it was to be a Nobel and couldn't control her magic. They were all smiles and welcomed her, cheering her on, especially...

Heat rushed up to her face, causing Noelle was glance at Asta sideways.

Especially Asta. She did so many awful things, said so many awful things to him, to cover up her own embarrassment. She wonders if Asta had any hard feelings towards her, how she'd acted towards him - the way her family acted towards anyone they considered lower than them, including their own sister.

"Noellleeee~" Breaking away from her thoughts, she looked up to see Vanessa staring at her, face flush with a sly grin on her face. "Whattchaaa thinkin' about  _hmm_?"

Noelle did not like that tone she used.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing! W-Why would you think I'm thinking of something? I wasn't definitely thinking about Asta, hahaha." _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Her thoughts squealed as her face turned redder and redder, Vanessa's sly smile turning into a full, shit-eating, smirk.

"Now, why would you say that dear? I haven't mentioned Asta at aaaaaall..." Vanessa blinked innocently, but Noelle could see the wicked gleam in her eyes. _Yep, totally a witch!_

"I-I-I! It's not! Don't you-! We're not-!" Vanessa snickered and it was around this time their chatter caught the attention of Asta, who began walking over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, before looking at Noelle. "Noelle, your face is all red! Have you been drinking?!" He asked, immediately getting into Noelle's personal space and placing a hand on her forehead. Immediately, Noelle's face went up in flames and punched him in the gut. Asta wheezed, curling in on himself. "Ow!"

"Idiot! I'm not even old enough to drink!" She screeched, and then stormed away before Asta could respond, Vanessa's laughter heard in the background.

Further away from the HQ, Noelle stopped walking and let out a sigh, feeling a bit guilty for her overreaction. After all, it's not Asta's fault that Vanessa started to tease her about him; and Asta was only trying to show that he'd cared, worrying about her like a good friend would. That's all it was.

"So why," She whispered, hands falling to her side, head to the ground. "Why do I feel like this? For him? My family would never approve of it."

"Miss Silva." A voice, so steady and firm, called out and Noelle instantly found herself frozen in place, slowly tilting her head and met the harsh eyes of the Captain of the Blue Rose, Charlotte Roselei. Immediately, Noelle straighten herself.

"M-Miss Roselei! I-I didn't see you there. Um, welcome to our neck of the woods!" She stuttered, but Charlotte only shook her head.

"Please, Charlotte is fine." She said. Noelle nodded her head quickly.

"S-Sure, okay! C-Charlotte..." Noelle paused, her nervousness getting taken over by her curiosity. "Um, if you don't mind me asking...why are you here? Did something at the Capital?"

Charlotte shook her head once more, and if Noelle didn't know any better, she would've thought that the captain seemed a bit...flustered.

"No, I...I just wander here. I had no idea the Black Bulls live so...far away." She frowned and Noelle tilted her head.

"Yeah, we kind of do. Is there anything you need? I could get Captain Yami for you."

"NO!" Charlotte shouted, only to flush when she realized what she'd done and quickly recovered. "I mean, that is not necessary. I can handle myself."

Noelle merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't push any further. Instead, she started to walk around the other female. "Riiiight, well, if you don't need anything, then I'll just be-"

"Actually," Charlotte started, stopping Noelle. "I...I wanted to talk to you. I...overheard some things you were saying..."

"Some things...?" Noelle, once again, froze on spot, face turning red. "Y-You mean..."

"You have feelings for someone? That boy, Asta, isn't it?" Charlotte asked, and Noelle could feel herself crumbling underneath the question. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is how I officially become the disgrace of the Silva family. They'll never want me again._

Her look of horror must've appeared on her face, because Charlotte suddenly looked a bit nervous.

"I am not going to tell your family, if that's what you're thinking. Instead, I would like to talk to you." She said. Noelle blinked, confusion in her eyes. "I...see a lot of myself in you, so...I thought...we could talk...as females...one to one."

"But," Noelle started, sounding every bit as confused as she probably looked. "You have someone, don't you? That girl who always hang around you, protecting you."

Charlotte shook her head.

"She wouldn't understand. This goes," Charlotte frowned, her blue eyes softening. "This goes way back before she even joined my team. It has a lot to deal with your Captain, however."

"Captain Yami? Wait," Noelle eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you have a crush on my Captain!"

Charlotte glared at her, though the faint blush on her cheeks ruined the effect.

"If you must know, your Captain saved me at one point," She huffed, looking every bit of a child than a captain. "I guess I just...never repaid him for it."

"But it's not repaying if you have feelings for him," Noelle said. Charlotte looked up as the silver haired girl moved closer to her. "That's just an excuse. You like him, Charlotte."

Charlotte pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed.

"I suppose, but..."

"But you have a reputation to uphold," Noelle interrupted, and Charlotte quieted. "Your...sister...she looks up to you. And I hear the things she says, about men, about how you don't need them. You say it too. But that's not what your heart says, isn't it? It says, it's okay to like men. That just because you are one thing, it doesn't mean you have to give up something else."

"Everyone sees me as this strong, beautiful woman who hates men," Charlotte said. "They aren't allowed near me because I...I have a curse. The only person who got close to me, who ended up breaking it, was..."

"Captain Yami." Noelle said, understanding in her eyes as she remembered the day where she'd lost control of magic. She remember feeling trapped, helpless and scared, knowing they all would've been killed if she couldn't stop using her magic.

And then Asta, out of nowhere, came to her aid. "I get you. That's kind of how Asta and I are too."

"Hmm," Charlotte hummed, looking at the sky. "...Do you ever wonder what goes through his mind?"

"All the time," Noelle chuckled. "He's just so loud....and determined...and when he isn't, there's always this look in his eye, a far away glance. Half the time, I always wondered what kind of crazy stunt he's going to pull next, or maybe," Noelle frowned. "Maybe he has someone else? You know..."

"Another female companion," Charlotte tisked, frowning. "Can't help, but think about one of yours - the witch."

"Vanessa? I didn't think she saw Captain Yami like that before," Noelle said, frowning. "But yes, I've noticed a few...other females that liked Asta too. It makes me nervous."

"Like I'm not pretty enough?"

"That I'm not strong enough."

"That maybe he'd want someone that isn't from a class higher than his own?"

"That if I act a certain way, maybe he'll notice me?"

"That I'm not good enough for someone like him." Both Charlotte and Noelle said, staring at each other.

A moment of silence fell between the two as a gentle breeze came by, and just as suddenly, stopped. That's when the two females broke into a smile.

"He's not getting rid of me that easily." Noelle huffed, flipping one of her ponytails over her shoulder as Charlotte chuckled.

"Competition may be stiff, but I will win it. I always have before." The blonde captain frowned. "I just wish he wasn't so..."

"Oblivious?"

"Sometimes I think he do it just to tease me," Charlotte's frown deepen. "But yes, that. It's annoying."

"Painfully so," Noelle groaned. "And the things he says..."

"Yami never said anything too inappropriate, but then again, I don't think my threats help all that much." Charlotte mused, her eyes twinkling a little.

"I sometimes use physical violence," Noelle said, rolling her eyes. "I don't really mean to. I just get soo..."

"Flustered? Embarrassed?"

"Yes!" Noelle smiled, grinning at the Captain before her. "He really doesn't know the things he does to me. And with the way our classes works, you'd think I wouldn't fall for him. And yet-"

"He's strong, caring, and obviously doesn't care for social standards, does he?" The gentle smile that graced Charlotte's lips is truly remarkable, if Noelle had to say. "He's different. When you been around so many stiff men that are all talk and no action, it gets boring."

"In my case, with family members that are nothing more, but a bunch of bullies," Noelle snorted. "They mistreat anyone who's lower than them. And it was because of Asta, that I was reminded, people in the lower class has dreams too."

"Yami reminded me that you shouldn't let a curse dictate who you are," Charlotte said, a slightly smirk on her face. "Or who you fall in love with..."

Noelle blushed.

"L-Love?!" She squeaked, and Charlotte blushed.

"I guess that's too soon. But I do feel very strongly for your Captain." She muttered, twiddling with her thumbs.

"And don't you think it's time for you to show it?" At that, Charlotte looked over at Noelle, who stared back at her, defiant. "I know it's hypocritical of me to say such a thing, especially to someone like you, but...I must admit, I have become fond of my Captain. We don't know much about him, and sometimes he does things that annoys me, but I know he cares. About all of us. And we care for him too, and I'm sure if I'd ask, the rest of us would want to see him happy."

"And you think I can make him happy?"

"You can try," Noelle said, causing Charlotte to blush. "I'm sure if you and Vanessa talked, you might find some common ground. But, you should at least get to know the man who won your heart, right?"

Charlotte was silent, looking at the ground.

"...And what about you? What are you planning to do with that boy?"

"I...I don't know yet," Noelle bit her lip. "But he has noticed me, and he always has a good word to say to me. I think that's a start."

Charlotte snorted. "Much better than mine, I guess."

"Hmm," Noelle nodded her head. "I like this. It feels good to talk about Asta without being teased for it."

"And I'm glad I have someone to talk to about my....predicament," The way she said it, it sounded like a bad thing. Noelle wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. "Thank you, Noelle. Despite whatever it is that your family says about you, I know now it isn't true. You can become a great Royal Knight, if your heart desires it."

A tiny smile appeared on Noelle's face.

"My heart's desire had always been to seek approval from my family. But now I have something better - The Black Bull's." She said, and Charlotte chuckled.

"I suppose that's better than nothing," That's when Charlotte moved away and started to walk again, towards the town. "Thanks for the talk, Noelle. I'll see you?"

"Of course." Noelle said, smiling as she watched the Captain disappear from her sight.

"NOELLE!" Startled, Noelle turned to see Asta running towards her, concern written on his face. "There you are! You've been gone for a really long time, we were starting to get worried."

"Dorksta, I'm fine." Noelle said, flipping her hair again and walked passed him. "I'm royalty. Nothing's going to hurt me."

"If you say so, but I think..."

Noelle, by then, tuned him out as she replayed what just happened over and over, finding it hard to keep the smile off her face.

One day.       

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this, but I wanted to write a story about Noelle and Charlotte and how the two are obviously the love interest for Asta and Yami (at least, Noelle and Asta might be canon. I have no idea about the Yami/Vanessa/Charlotte thing). Plus, I can see them building a friendship due to this. if I ever get a chance to, I'd like to explore this friendship thingy of Noelle and Charlotte.
> 
> TLDR: this is dumb and you should feel bad reading this.


End file.
